


casablanca sweetheart

by sanatozakis



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Best Friends to Lovers, F/F, an atrocious amount of fluff, i love liz and the blue bird sm, orchestra AU, pls i would die for a video of jungeun playing the violin, the rest of the members appear too, they’re music majors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanatozakis/pseuds/sanatozakis
Summary: “Wait.” Hyunjin pulls away, breathless. Heejin almost chases her lips.“Can we keep my violin first? He’s only five months old and I don’t think it’s appropriate for him to see this.”hyunjin and heejin. jiwoo and jungeun. classical musicians au
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	casablanca sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> looks like someone has been watching sound! euphonium

The orchestra slows to a stop, all eyes trained on Haseul, except Jungeun’s. 

Clearly it’s not her fault that Park Chaewon’s obnoxiously bright mint green hair in the brass section proved itself to be an incredibly effective distraction. 

She looks at Hyunjin in silent panic and desperately hopes that all their years of playing together has at least formed a telepathic path between them somehow. Hyunjin meets her gaze and nods in understanding, lifts her bow in what Jungeun interprets to be a preparatory stance before the bar at the end of their tacet. 

Jungeun hurriedly mirrors her bow and plays.

The sound of her violin resonates into the silence, sticking out like a sore thumb. Haseul shoots her a glare. She sees Jiwoo doing her very best not to snort into her instrument in the winds section. 

Oh.

She came in a beat early.

Hyunjin’s look of feigned innocence and poorly restrained laughter just adds to Jungeun’s bloodlust. She sinks into her seat and spends the rest of rehearsal praying and wishing to whatever deity to open the ground and swallow her whole.

Damn it.

-

“I think my calves are about to fall off.” Heejin huffs.

Hyunjin spins on her heel to face her, laughs and holds up her phone to take videos of Heejin panting and dragging her legs forcibly through the harsh slope of the hill. 

It was Hyunjin’s idea anyway. A “celebratory hike” after the brutal chokehold of exams week and concert finally sets them free for the semester to drag Heejin out of the dorm. 

“Stop.” Heejin groans, using all her willpower to catch up to Hyunjin who would take longer strides whenever Heejin would match her step, a playful smile on her face. (“Annoyingly competitive.” As Heejin would put it.)

Heejin gives her a playful shove, both in fits of obnoxious laughter. Hyunjin shoves her back and Heejin thinks she should’ve known better when she loses her balance and nearly faceplants into concrete. Hyunjin,  _ bless her workout routine _ , reaches for her waist and keeps her steady with an arm. 

“Sorry.” Hyunjin giggles breathlessly.

Heejin stills for a bit, brain still processing the fact that Hyunjin is back hugging her, and thinks that this would’ve been the perfect time for the wind to blow and for the cherry blossoms to fall.

None of that happens, though. Heejin tilts her head to face Hyunjin, eyes shaped into soft crescents and sharp canines on full display, and braces herself for the fall.

-

The buzzing noise of the city has faded into a low static by now, having almost reached their destination, only sounds from the neighborhood lined with high fences and gates surrounding them. Heejin links their arms together and listens to Hyunjin softly humming a melody she can’t seem to recognize. 

When they reach the peak of the hill, Heejin is rendered breathless. 

By the view of the city reduced to a sea of hues bleeding into one another beneath them, almost like a mirror of the starry sky above. 

By the physical torment it takes to get here. 

By Hyunjin, wearing a serene expression, nudging the straps of her violin case off her shoulders, the sharp plane of her jaw accentuated by the moonlight. 

Hyunjin leads her by the hand to sit on the bench facing the city, setting both of their instruments aside. Heejin watches as she rummages through her bag for two boxes of pocky. 

“I’ve been wanting to show you this.” Hyunjin starts and hands her the chocolate banana box. 

“How’d you find this place?” Heejin offers her a stick. 

Hyunjin leans over to take a bite, strands of hair falling over her face in the process. Heejin tucks them back behind her ear. 

Touching Hyunjin is still electrifying, Heejin lets the current pull her closer.

“I run around here a lot.” 

Heejin looks at her incredulously. “I shouldn’t be this impressed that your legs are still intact.”

Hyunjin shoots her a wink. Heejin rolls her eyes and tries to mimic her heart’s unsteady rhythm, tapping it on the space between them. 

Hyunjin nudges her shoulder. “Play me something.” 

Heejin raises an eyebrow at that, unpacks her trumpet anyway at her request. 

Debussy’s  _ La Plus Que Lente  _ being the first piece that comes to mind, Heejin plays. Surprisingly manages to keep her breathing steady regardless of Hyunjin’s stare that burns. 

Hyunjin applaudes her, the affection in her eyes so sincere that Heejin melts. 

She brings a hand up to her mouth. “My lips get tired easily these days.” 

Heejin almost misses the shift in Hyunjin’s gaze, less playful, shy almost, the dim light hiding the crimson dusting her cheeks. She clears her throat and scrambles to open her own instrument case. 

“Playing me something, too?”

“Mhm.” 

Heejin hooks a leg around hers as Hyunjin turns the pegs of her violin. 

“Ready?” Hyunjin grins. 

Heejin nods and closes her eyes. A smile involuntarily breaks its way to her face when she hears the first few bars of Kreisler’s  _ Schon Rosmarin _ . 

Hyunjin jumps from note to note with practiced grace, moves from phrase to phrase with precision. She hears traces of Hyunjin through the threads of the notes, delicate and beautiful. 

“Wow.” Heejin breathes out, spellbound, when it’s over. 

She opens her eyes to Hyunjin staring at her expectantly, wide eyes glinting with mirth.

“How was that?” Heejin beams at her, fond. The thing about Hyunjin is that she  _ knows _ she’s good. She breathes the music out of her violin like it’s second nature, never settles for the bare minimum, always extravagant, never arrogant. 

Heejin gives her an applause of her own.

Hyunjin hums, satisfied. “It is a confession of love, after all.” 

Heejin stares at her dumbly. 

“It’s also a confession of a theft. I kinda ate all your cookies—ow!”

“So it  _ was  _ you!”

Hyunjin smiles at her, sheepish. “Sorry?”

“Wait, what does that mean?”

“What?”

“Before you implicitly said that you like my cookies now,” Hyunjin rolls her eyes at that. “Does that mean-“

Hyunjin nods. “I like you.” 

Heejin stares at her lap, seemingly at a loss for words. 

“I, too, wish I had a confession piece.”

Hyunjin furrows her eyebrows. “What do you mea- oh god.”

Heejin interrupts her with a passionate rendition of the intro of  _ Run Away with Me _ , eyes dramatically shut.

“There. I like you too.” Heejin says smugly as Hyunjin shakes with laughter. 

They settle into a comfortable silence, embracing the waves of nostalgia from playing without the strain of striving for perfection and overanalyzing their technique. It almost feels like they were in middle school again. 

“Are your lips still tired?” Hyunjin says after a while, air thickening around them. 

“Wanna do something about it?” Heejin challenges. Hyunjin’s gaze flickers to her lips. Heejin watches her throat bob. 

“I can think of a few things.” Hyunjin trails off.

Heejin feels it blow up deep in her chest at the contact. It being something that has been bubbling for years within her, threatening to spill at every touch, every look she shared with Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin tilts her head and the air is knocked out of her lungs. If this is what it takes, Heejin decides that she wouldn’t mind losing her life to this now. 

“Wait.” Hyunjin pulls away, breathless. Heejin almost chases her lips.

“Can we keep my violin first? He’s only five months old and I don’t think it’s appropriate for him to see this.”

Heejin groans.

-

“You did well today.” 

Jiwoo greets Jungeun with a dopey smile when she climbs into the bus and makes her way to the seat beside her. 

The rest of them enter the bus in hushed conversations, bone-deep exhaustion evident in their faces in contrast to their usual loud pre-concert banter. The exhaustion even gets to Jiwoo, whose vibrant energy remains unmatched among them, now yawning and lazily stretching her legs as much as the leg room in their bus can allow.

She leans into Jungeun when they both finally settle down. Jungeun likes her the most this way, the curve of her lips softer than her usual megawatt smile, the one that’s only meant for Jungeun. The lights from the parking lot seep through the windows, casting a shadow over Jiwoo’s face. Even in this state, Jiwoo still burns bright, albeit warmer and tamer. 

“You did great too.” Jungeun mumbles when Jiwoo takes her hand in her own.

Jungeun falls asleep to the feeling of feather light kisses on her knuckles and the promise of a home.

**Author's Note:**

> title from flower by johnny stimson


End file.
